For the Sake of Your Brother: ReKindling Flames
by ScaryKelly
Summary: When Alex is released from Jail, he realizes that the world isn't as accepting as he remember. His only hope is an old friend who shows him pity. bit of a mary sue


Ed. Note: _I don't own anything, blah blah, but I must say my Nadsat talk is pretty good! READ THE BOOK PEOPLES. Go here if you need help with some words..._

http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>For the Sake of Your Brother: Re-kindling Flames

By Kelly McCallum

I woke up in my flat at about nine o'clock by my watch. It was nice having my own apartment, and had been a week to today that I had been all my oddy knocky. "You watch that." I told myself aloud. I had been learning not to use Nadsat talk, for I was no longer a teenager, well technically by the "teen" still in my age I was, but after skolliwoll - school I mean, was finished I had to move on with me jeezny - life I mean, and find work.

I had learned from my last job that the bratchnies who ran the jobs didn't much take to the Nadsat way of talking, and I had been fired from two jobs because they said the costumers hadn't been able to understand what I was trying to say; and In a world where the old goverment made anyone not a child or with a child work - I was in dire need of a job. Luckily, I was hired at an old factory stacking boxes, cans and all the cal. I was working on toning down my Nadsat tounge - but as they say, "bad habits die hard", especially ones you grew up with.

I sat up in bed and looked out my window, it was another grey day. But as I looked out I got this like strange feeling. Real horrorshow. It was as if somehow I knew it was going to be a good day, like something was going to happen.

So I eagerly jumped out of the comfort of my bed, the sleepglue still calling up my glazzies - I mean eyes, and I made for the dining room for some breakfast. I'd probably just have lomtick of toast and some eggs. I messeled that maybe Clara had made something - oh, Clara was roommate, for I didn't make much cutter at my factory job. However I was left with the disapointment of only the lingering smells of breakfast foods as I entered the kitchen. So I took out the kleb and shoved it in the toaster as I sat down at counter. I quickly grabbed up the gazetta for some smecks. The first page had some artical about the government, and some experiment they'd done down at the jail. I didn't read the thing for it didn't interest me, however, as if it knew how I felt, the toast popped up and onto the floor as I turned the page.

On it I saw a rather large and blurry photo of a familiar face, my rot hung open and my glazzies were like real wide as I viddied the malchick on the papers.

"Alex," I heard my goloss say, in a real like trembling way, and I dropped the paper onto the counter out of pure shock. My rassodock went like, back in raz real skorry as a memory was playing in my gulliver like a sinny.

My legs were getting sore from standing for the length I did, so I sat down in a upturned buggy. It wasn't very comfortable, but I sat in it regardless. I looked down at meself, I was dressed in the height of nadsat fashion. I had made sure to make sure everything was looking especially horrorshow on this specific nochy. Although I wasn't with my droogs, there was someone else I intended to impress. Just than I heard the sound of like a door opening and closing. I got up real skorry and made my way back to the wall I was leaning against. The wall had these like paintings that had been vandilized by naughty malchicks, and I smecked at one of the speech bubbles on the vecks had wrote on. When I looked back to the staircase I saw the one whom I was waiting for coming down the final set. His pace slowed down as he saw me there, leaning up against the wall like so, the expression on his litso was like of a surprise. Than it turned into a real horrorshow grin, the one which I openly fancied.

"Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well. To what do I owe the _extreme_ pleasure of this surprising visit?" he sat, almost dancing towards me. I felt all the malanky hairs on body raise as he came closer to me,

"Little Alex," I said smirking as well, "Out for a nochy of the ultra-violent and such cal?"

"Thou dost might not need to go out in the nochy to get what dost desires, O my sister, right right right?" Alex said as leaned against the wall with one arm pressing against the wall beside my head, as his smirk grew larger. I said:

"Naughty, naughty, naughty malchick thou art, and at such a tender age art thou.". He replied like real skorry:

"You are only one year oldest than I, my lovely.", and I replied, off topic, losing eye contact,

"Little Alex, does your rassodock forget the question in hand, that dost did ask?"

"I'm sure all that needs to be sat can be sat later." and with that his lips pressed against mine with such a force I was pressed against the wall hard. As I let his tongue enter my mouth and I felt his rookers wrap around my plott, they slowly slid down to my sharries, and I hoisted me legs around him as he lifted me up with ease. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I was starting to get really into it now he walked towards the lift. I reached down and pressed the button, and he leaned against the doors as I kissed him real good, now I was down on his neck as I let a good moan and than, "Naughty, naughty, naughty little devotchka.", and the door opened and we nearly fell over as we entered.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. The memory was fresh in my mind like it had happened yesterday. _No_, I told myself, _Alex was sent away - he's gone for a very long time_. I was trying hard to convince myself; but I swallowed hard as I picked up the paper, and began to read...

* * *

Eds Note: _All for right now! Write more later._


End file.
